Musei Souon
Musei Souon, created for Naruto RP: Beginning of the End by Hana. Sheet Name: Musei Souon Age: 16 Gender: Female Village: Village Hidden in the Leaf Personality: She is the quiet sort that is normally content to sit and observe, but when she speaks, her words usually contain a wisdom that belies her age. She is slow and rare to anger, and none that have known her can warn against inflaming her temper, for they have never actually seen her in a temper. She rarely fights in a face-to-face manner, due to her blindness, but when pressed, can be cunning opponent, due to her inborn and learned abilities. Violence is distasteful to her, though, and she will rarely strike to wound unless directly ordered. Instead, she relies on methods that leave little to no lasting damage. Souon has been known to sit for hours, sipping tea in silence, and when pressed, has given tea as her favorite thing in the world. Appearance: Souon is a sickly girl, her skin as pale as death. In truth, she is a study of pales. Her hair, ridiculously long, falls about her shoulders like snow-white silk. Normally, it is bound into a thick, loose braid down her back, reaching nearly to her knees. Her eyes, which she rarely shows, are pure white, visibly different from that of a Byakugan user. She has no pupil, no iris. Her eyes are simply white, deprived of any sort of sight since birth. Even her clothing is pale, all whites and blues and greys. A pale blue sleeveless yukata top, bearing on the center of the back a stylized white swirl, is belted over a pair of medium grey skintight shorts that reach to mid-thigh. The shirt gapes open over her chest to reveal a carefully wrapped mass of bandages over her more sensitive parts, under a layer of white fishnet. Her arms are wrapped with the same bandages, from palm to shoulder, though her fingers are left free of the bindings. She bears a special case on the back of her belt for her flute, and an equipment pouch of a darker blue than her yukata on the outside of each thigh. Justus/Skills: *''Acute Hearing'' - Souon's hearing is extremely sharp, moreso than even the norm of blind people. She shows a preternatural ability to detect sounds, even in a slightly noisy environment. Due to having this ability from birth, she has learned to use it as sort of a second sight, and has learned to interpret the sounds that people and many animals make. Souon can tell many things about a person, simply from the way they walk. This ability gives her an advantage in that she can "see" in a larger radius than people who rely on a normal line of sight. The disadvantage, of course, is that Souon has no concept of colors or other purely visual concepts. *''Resonation Technique'' - Through the use of a special jutsu that has been passed down her family line, Souon can use sound, typically music, in a manner that few are. She is able to detect and change the resonance of sounds she makes, at will. This may be used to match a note to a person's resonance and cause them to experience a 'white out,' or it may be used to ultimately destroy an inanimate object, for example. *Souon is at least passably skilled with all the typical base Ninja abilities. Background: Souon's family name is all but forgotten. Once, they were great Ninjas in the service of Fire Country, but nearly all of the line was slaughtered in a long-ago battle. Since then, it has been rare that a Musei has entered the service of their country as a ninja, but this has been Souon's lifelong dream. She has been plagued with sicknesses since before birth, and was even born with debilitating pnuemonia. Her family and doctors feared that she would not live even a month, but her mother was steadfast in her love and caring of the girl, and nurtured her. It was a suprise, but the baby survived the sickness, and grew to become a very bright child, though continually plagued with illnesses. Souon, from a young age, would not let the state of her health affect her studies. She wants nothing else than to become an Anbu in the service of the Hokage, and though she is frail, she has vast knowledge from lots of time spent reading. She is at least marginally skilled in all typical ninja jutsus and techniques. Most recently, she was stricken with a lung desease, and kept in quarantine and away from the exams and other Genin, under private tutelage. Now, though, she has overcome her sickness (for the most part), and has returned to her schooling. Stats Health/Chakra Pool: 4 (more chakra than health) Chakra Control: 5 Taijutsu: 2 Ninjutsu: '''4 '''Genjutsu: 4 '''Tools: '''2 Souon's Story Souon recovered from illness just in time to attend the Chunin Exams, where she met her new leader and team, as well as Team Akemi. Her attachment to Hyuga Rai started there, and only deepened as time went on, fostered by Rai's promise to help her achieve her dream no matter what. *Hana's note: This is perhaps my all-time favorite romance pairing in my history of RPing at SNAFU. I still occasionally read back over the game and the interaction between Rai and Souon makes me happy, no matter what mood I'm in. Category:Characters Category:Hana's Characters